


Heart-on

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Big Hero 6 AU, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hidashi AU, Hiro/Tadashi - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Male/Male, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Straddling, ass eating, blowjob, consensual gay sex, cum, gay consensual underage sex, gay underage, gay underage sex, hidashi, hidashi smut, m/m - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hidashi AU where Tadashi survives the fire. Baymax accidentally pushes the two brothers into an incestuous circumstance





	1. Stay with me (unlikely)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi, gentle viewers! So, I've shipped Hidashi ever since I first saw Big Hero 6. I've also had the idea for the fic since i walked out of the theater after seeing it for the first time. In this fic, Tadashi survives the fire, and he and Hiro start fucking. I don't know how long this fic will be. But this first chapter is just to set everything up. Chapter two, which should come out about a week after this one, has most of the NSFW content. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Tadashi clapped with the rest of the small crowd as he watched his little brother, Hiro, walked shyly onto the stage to give his presentation. The younger boy's days of Bot-Fighting were finally paying off. Who would have thought that somebody as young as Hiro would be able to build thousands of nanobots capable of being programmed by brainwaves alone? And that's what Professor Callahan was about to find out. 

Hiro waved acknowledgement to the crowd, and began his presentation. Tadashi smiled widely. His little brother looked so cute up there, with his hair constantly getting in the way, and the hesitant way he started his presentation.The elder brother was gushing with pride and affection for Hiro. He was so glad that Hiro had already gotten this far in life. There was no doubt in Tadashi's mind that this would win Hiro a spot in the "nerd school" as they called it.

Tadashi watched as Hiro walked the length of the stage, now articulating more strongly, and he felt a twinge of something that felt alien in this situation. Was it. . . arousal? 

Tadashi shook himself. Now was not the time and this was not the place to be sidetracked by unnecessary thoughts. Hiro was giving what looked to be a damn good presentation, and Tadashi was there to support him.

Right on cue, just like they'd practiced, Hiro put the controller on his head, and microbots began to swarm through the crowd, causing gasps, yells, and a few spilled drinks.

Hiro explained how the microbots reacted to his thoughts, and the bots in question began morphing into various shapes, and started to swing Hiro through the crowd, which was now staring awestruck at this 14 year-old boy's mind-bending invention.

The presentation was just about flawless! Even Tadashi, who had helped Hiro prepare for it, was left speechless. But then Tadashi spotted the one thing wrong with Hiro's presentation, and he grinned broadly. Now that he had seen it, Tadashi knew he had to tease Hiro. He would make sure the younger boy never heard the end of it!

 

..............................................................................

 

Hiro took a deep bow, grinning from ear to ear as he ended his presentation. The crowd erupted with applause that was louder than they had given any other presentation so far. Hiro beamed somehow even wider as he saw his brother, Tadashi, clapping and cheering hardest of them all.

Hiro had, after all, done this for Tadsahi. Ever since their parents had died, Tadashi had been the person Hiro was closest to, Aunt Cass included. Everything he did, he did to make Tadashi proud. There were added bonuses, like how friggen cool making robots could be, but Tadashi was truly at the heart of Hiro's motivation.

And how could Tadashi not be proud? This latest invention of the nanobots showed what a success Hiro was. For Hiro knew they had been successful. There was no way for Callahan to not let him into Tadashi's nerd school! 

Hiro stepped down off the stage, then pushed through the crowd, making his way to Tadashi. He beamed up at his older brother, then threw his arms around him. Tadashi smiled and hugged Hiro back. 

"Hiro, you were incredible!!" Tadashi said, lifting his younger brother up off the ground. Hiro laughed as Tadashi spun him around in a circle through the air.

As Tadashi put Hiro down, he caught sight of their Aunt Cass, who was pushing through the crowd to get to them.

"Oohhhh, Hiro, that was absolutely amazing!!!" Cried Aunt Cass, throwing herself onto her youngest charge. "I'll be very surprised if you don't get into the College."

"So will I!" Said a hearty and kind voice. Hiro turned and looked into the wizened face of Professor Callahan. A large grin was splayed across his features. 

"Hiro, I'd like to welcome you to my University" Callahan said softly, handing Hiro an important-looking envelope. "I firmly believe that this is the place for you. You can easily broaden our horizons, and break the boundaries of science here. You could easily improve upon these nanobots, make more, or move on completely. Either way, you're ready to be here."

"I-I don't. . . Um, th-thank you, sir!" Hiro gasped, taking the letter from Callahan feverishly. "I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't. You're too damn good for that." The legendary professor have another smile, turned, and walked away. 

Aunt Cass burst into a fit of silent cheering and screaming. While she celebrated, Tadashi's friends- no, Hiro's new classmates!- Wasabi, Honey, Gogo, and Fred squeezed over to greet Hiro.

Hiro was immediately showered with "congratulations", and "you did it!". As much as Hiro liked the positive attention, he was starting to feel slightly suffocated. 

Tadashi seemed to notice this. He muttered "c'mon, let's find somewhere private. We can miss the next presentation. Nothing is going to blow my mind after what you just did. Plus, you could use the space." Hiro nodded, and Tadasho waved the others off. 

"We've got to get him washed up." Called Tadashi, leading Hiro away from the others. "No, really. I'll take him. You all stay here. We'll be back soon. You good, Hiro?"

Hiro nodded again, and Tadashi grabbed his hand and led Hiro through the audience and out a door leading to a long hallway. They hurried into the first unlocked room they could find, and shut the door behind them. 

They had entered a classroom full of desks and lab equipment. It was dark, but Hiro could easily see Tadashi when they moved to the center of the room, as there was light from the city filtering through the window at the far side of the room. 

Tadashi and Hiro say on one of the desks, an the eldest brother turned, beaming, to the younger.

"Hiro, I'm so proud of you! I know you must be tired of hearing it already, but I really am. You and I are going to be classmates now! How awesome is that, ya big nerd?!"

Hiro grinned sheepishly down at the floor. He didn't want to admit it, but he would never get tired of hearing Tadashi say he was proud. In fact, just those few words by Tadashi had Hiro burning with emotion. He loved his brother more than anything. It was a dream come true that Hiro was about to start working with him while also developing new technologies.

"I can't wait to get started!" Hiro said. "But I'm going to have to come up with some good ideas to research and develop at the nerd school. . . It'll be hard to beat this presentation, though. That is, if it was as perfect as you say it was!"

"Weeeeellllll, there was one, small problem with the presentation. Nothing that discredits you. . . It's just kinda embarrassing."

"What?!" Hiro gasped. "What problem?!"

Tadashi laughed and slid off the desk, and moved so that he was standing in front of Hiro. "Well, you kinda had your pants unzipped the whole time. . . " 

Hiro let out a gasp, looked down, and let out a louder gasp. He made to quickly zip himself up, but Tadashi stopped him by grabbing his wrists. Hiro felt himself go beet red with embarrassment. 

"Now, while it was completely unprofessional, and made you look like a bit of a dork," Tadashi smiled and Hiro's breathing quickened, "I actually found it kind of cute. And I mean, nobody is going to say 'that Hiro kid had the best invention, but since his pants were unzipped I'm going to throw him out."

Hiro laughed slightly. "Alright, you've made your point. I looked like a doof, but with no harm done. Now will you let me zip up?"

"Oh, allow me! The king of tonight's performances should not be burdened with the zipping up of his own pants" Tadashi said, laughing slightly as he adopted a slightly snooty English accent.

Hiro snorted with laughter as Tadashi squatted down in front of him, face inches away from his crotch. Then Hiro looked down again, and nearly choked. 

Somehow, his penis had begun to protrude slightly, so that the head of his penis was pushed out of Hiro's fly. Tadashi's face was now less than a foot away from Hiro's penis head, which was perfectly outlined by his white underwear, and protruding from his fly.

Tadashi noticed and frowned slightly. He felt that same arousal he'd felt during Hiro's presentation come back, only this time it was stronger. With great difficulty, Tadashi pushed the feeling down.

Hiro saw a look come over his brother's face and knew he must have noticed Hiro's penis. Then, to Hiro's bewilderment, he found he both felt embarrassed by this, and motivated by it. His penis went slightly hard. 

Tadashi reached forward and began to tuck Hiro's penis back into his pants. "Shit!" Hiro thought. "Please don't notice I'm hard! Please, please, please don't notice!"

Luckily, Tadashi didn't seem to notice. He quickly zipped Hiro up, and stood shakily. 

"Th-there you are, m-my king!" He said in the same snooty accent, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, although this time his voice shook slightly. 

Hiro had turned red again. Luckily, he was back to being flaccid now. 

"We should, erm, head back to the presentations, now."

Tadashi nodded, but before the two red teens could take a single step towards the classroom door, an earsplitting mechanical wail slashed through the room. Hiro and Tadashi clapped their hands over their ears, jumping with surprise. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT IS THAT?" Hiro shouted at Tadashi over the wail of the siren. 

"THAT'S THE FIRE ALARM!" Tadashi yelled back with fear as urgency in his voice. "FOLLOW ME! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"

Tadashi removed a hand from his ear, and grabbed Hiro's wrist firmly, and began dragging him towards the door. But yet again, they had only gone a few steps before stopping.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Hiro shouted over the din. 

"I SMELL SMOKE!" Tadashi reached out a hand and placed the back of it against the food. He withdrew it quickly, and started dragging Hiro across the room to the other side. 

"THE DOOR WAS HOT! FIRE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE. WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

Hiro could smell the smoke now. It was getting stronger and stronger, filling up the room. 

Tadashi began fumbling with the locks on the windows. Hiro noticed the room growing increasingly hotter. There was an unsettling red glow coming from under the door, and the room itself was growing dark with smoke. Hiro coughed heavily into his sleeve, eyes watering. 

Tadashi snapped the locks open, and pushed the window outwards. "CLIMB THROUGH!" He ordered, covering his face with his sleeve as the smoke was rushed towards the open window. 

Hiro obeyed, hoisting himself up onto the window frame and scrambling through. He gasped for air, and his feet found earthy ground. A split second later, Tadashi had squeezed through next to him. 

"Come on, we've gotta move!" 

The two brothers started running fast away from the building. The sounds of the fire alarms died away, although Hiro's ears were ringing, and they made their way around to the front of the building from a safe distance. 

"HIRO! TADASHI!! THANK GOD!" Cried a voice from up ahead. The boys skidded to a stop, turning their heads to see who had called. They first heard sirens that told them the fire department was there. Then, suddenly they were being bowled over by a group of people.

"H-honey! Aunt Cass! Wasabi!" Tadashi groaned as all his friends and he and Hiro's aunt hugged them tightly.

"Are you OK?! Are you hurt!!? Oh, I was so worried!"

"Don't worry, Aunt Cass. We're Fine. Tadashi got me out safe. I'm just a bit jaded and soot-covered." Hiro said. 

Aunt Cass collapsed into a heap of relieved tears. Honey, however, turned urgently to Tadashi. 

"Professor Callahan is still in there! So are Hiro's nanobots!" She pointed behind them at the building. Hiro turned, and let out a gasp of shock. It was an orange inferno. Flames were leaping out of the windows forty feet into the air, and a thick, black cloud was billowing away into the night. 

"I have to save him!" Tadashi said, making to move towards the hellish building. At once, Hiro, Cass, Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, and Honey all grabbed onto him and pulled him back.

"It's too dangerous!" Said Aunt Cass. "I won't allow it!"

"Tadashi, it's too late, man. There's nothing anyone can do." Said Wasabi, soberingly. 

"But, Hiro's bots. . . And his place in school!" Tadashi said desperately. 

"I can rebuild the bots if I need to." Hiro said reassuringly. 

"And Hiro was accepted to the school. Everyone know it. Tadashi, there's nothing to be done!" Wasabi gasped, clearly devastated by the fire.

Tadashi took a deep breath, then nodded. He pulled Hiro close to him, hugging him tightly, and turned to watch the building burn


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baymax accidentally pushes Hiro and Tadashi into a sexually incestuous circumstance

Aunt Cass rushed Hiro and Tadashi into the car as soon as they were cleared to go by the Fire Marshall. 

 

"I still want to take you to a doctors office and get you both checked out!" Aunt Cass said loudly as her eyes flickered over the two brothers in the car mirror. "You just look terrible!"

 

"Really, Aunt Cass, we're fine. Just covered in soot. What we need is to get clean, and then rest." Tadashi said in a reassuring voice. He seemed to be getting over the shock of the fire, and of the possible demise of Professor Callahan. 

 

"I just . . . I don't know. I'd feel better to get you checked out." Cass said, biting her lip.

 

"How about this," Tadashi said. "We go home, get cleaned up, and I'll use the project I've been working on- you know the one- to check me and Hiro out. If it finds any problems, I'll get you, and we'll immediately go to a hospital. If it doesn't, you have to let us get some sleep."

 

"What project?!" Hiro asked, but Cass cut across him. 

 

"That sounds good, I guess. . . Yeah. That sounds like the best thing for you two boys."

 

"What project?!" Hiro repeated. Tadashi smiled at him.

 

"You're gonna love it,  
little bro!"

 

Try as he might, Hiro couldn't get any more information out of him.

 

When they arrived at the house, Cass told the two boys to go and take showers, and that she was going to bed. 

 

Hiro, however, was wide awake. He ran with Tadahi up two flights of stairs to his and Tadashi's room.

 

Tadashi opened the door, and the two hurried into the dimly lit room. The door snapped shut silently. 

 

Hiro flipped a switch on the wall, and the room was thrown into the light, revealing two beds, and a jumble of electronics, posters, metal, and various screens and gaming systems. A curtain divided the room, separating Hiro and Tadashi's places of dwelling. 

 

"We'll do the tests after we shower." Tadashi spoke in a calm and soft voice, as if he thought Hiro was more shocked by the fire than he was. In truth, Hiro wasn't shocked by it at all. At least, not now that he was away from it. He could easily rebuild the nanobots, and he had never been close to Callahan. He'd only ever met the man twice, and both times had lasted less than three minuets.

 

Hiro nodded at Tadashi, then opened a drawer in his cabinet. He pulled out another pair of jeans, a shirt, and underwear. He wasn't going to bed, so why put pajamas on?

 

Hiro watched as Tadashi did the same. Was he staying up too?

 

Tadashi caught Hiro's questioning glance, and have him a reassuring smile. "I'm staying up to make certain you're alright. I'm not even tired anyway, so it's cool."

 

Hiro nodded. He wondered what sorts of tests Tadashi had to perform to make sure he was alright? Hopefully nothing uncomfortable, like strapping Hiro down onto a table and pushing things inside him . . . 

 

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Ahem, erm, Hiro, you think maybe we could go to the showers now?"

 

"Oh, uhh, yeah!" Hiro quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. "Yeah, we definitely need to do that," Hiro muttered under his breath. "You more than me, cuz you always stink!" 

 

Tadashi mimed slapping Hiro on the back if the head, then chuckled softly. "Alright, little man, let's get cleaned up."

 

Both boys hurried out the door, heading for different bathrooms. Hiro made it to the bathroom that he and Tadashi shared first, so Tadashi had to stump down to the second floor to use the guest bedroom. 

 

Hiro let out a sigh of relief and he snapped the door shut and turned the lock. A shower was exactly what he needed. He was covered from head to toe in sweat, grime, and soot. 

 

On top of that, he just needed to relax. He may be wide awake, but he was still sore and tense. Of course, it was nothing a little warm running water couldn't fix. 

 

Hiro set the bundle of fresh, folded clothes down onto the sink, then wandered over to the shower, and bent over. He wrapped his fingers around the shower knob, and turned it to the left. 

 

Hiro ducked and shot backwards to avoid being doused in frigid water as the shower began to spit the stuff out. 

 

The 14-year-old lifted his arms up and pulled his shirt up over his head. He flung it down into a random heap on the floor. Hiro shivered slightly as the cold air touched his bare chest. 

 

Hiro lowered his arms and began to unbutton his pants. He felt a tightness he hadn't noticed before release itself from around his waist. Hiro unzipped and let the pants drop to the floor. 

 

Hiro moved back over to the shower and put his hand in the spray. It was getting warm. Just a minuet more and it would be perfect.

 

Hiro pulled off his underwear, and tossed it onto the pile of crumpled clothes he had made in the middle of the floor.

 

The youngest Hamada ran a hand across his naked body. He was filthy. Soot was covering most of him. His hand strayed down to his uncircumcised penis. It was one of the only parts of him that was clean. 

 

He cupped it in his hand, and thought about earlier that day when it had almost betrayed him. What was he doing, getting hard about Tadashi? His own brother? His own, very sexy, brother. . .?

 

Hiro shook himself. He couldn't think these thoughts! They were wrong! What was worse, he could feel himself starting to get hard again. He moved his hand away from his penis. He would not succumb to this disgusting urge.

 

Hiro pushed aside the shower curtain, and stepped into the warm spray of water. He let all thoughts of his brother flow away, and set his focus instead upon cleaning himself. 

 

He spun in the shower, lifting his arms so that the water could wash away as much of the grime and soot as possible. Hiro felt the warm water relaxing himself, and sighed as his muscles eased up, unclenching. 

 

Picking up a bar of soap, Hiro began running it down his body. The soapy scent filled his nostrils, relieving him of the smell of smoke. He moved the bar all over his chest, arms, and back, making his skin wet, shiny and clean. 

 

Next, Hiro started working on the legs. The bar of soap rubbed a path up an down the inner thighs and knees. Hiro rubbed it softly on his penis. He watched the way it left little bubbles behind on the shiny, wet skin. 

 

Hiro proceeded to pull back his foreskin, revealing a shiny purple head. He cleaned that area quickly, then bent over ass in the air and spread open, so he could reach the bottom of his legs. 

 

When he was finished with that, he took advantage of his position to reach back and run the bar of soap down his ass crack. He let out a small involuntary shudder when the soap passed over his asshole. 

 

The boy straightened up and began washing himself off. He put the bar of soap back, and began running his hands over his body to help push all the soap off. He bent forward to run his hair through the water, and reached back with his hand again, and pushed a finger through his crack to get the soap out.

 

He shuddered again, and felt the sudden urged to shove his finger inside of himself. He felt his penis get hard once again. Hiro moaned, and pushed his finger against his hole, then froze. Had he already forgotten about the wrongness in these feeling he'd thought about not 10 minuets ago?

 

He moved his hand away, stood up straight, and finished rinsing himself off. Hiro turned off the water, climbed out, and grabbed a towel. He would not succumb to these dirty desires. He would dry off, get dressed, and let Tadashi do his tests, and that was it!

 

Little did Hiro know that one floor down, in the guest bathroom, his older brother Tadashi had just had a nearly identical experience in his shower.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hiro hurried into the room he shared with his brother, running a hand through his still slightly damp hair. He shut the door behind him, and said turned to spot Tadashi, who was pulling something around his bed. 

 

"alright, let's do some tests!" Hiro called, clapping his hands together.

 

"Hey there, little bro!" Tadashi grunted as he dragged what looked like a large, red, metal suitcase out in front of his bed.

 

Hiro threw the bundle of dirty clothes, which he had been carrying, into a clothes bin by the door. "We gonna do these tests or what, man? The sooner they're done, the sooner I can sneak into the bakery for a snack!"

 

"Alright, Hiro. I'm going to show you what I've been working on the past few months." Tadashi said, motioning his brother over to his side of the room and opening a crate by his bed. Hiro followed him over to the crate, curious as to what his brother had been building, and also to what this had to do with medical tests.

 

"What is it?" Hiro asked, looking blankly at the red case in front of him. "What does it do?"

 

"Allow me to show you" Tadashi grinned, then, quick as a flash, his arm shot out and he pinched Hiro hard on the arm.

 

"Ow! Hey! What the heck, man?!" Hiro cried, wrenching his arm away and rubbing the spot Tadashi had pinched, which was turning red. 

 

"I thought you were supposed to fix my injuries, not make mo-"

 

Hiro stopped dead. The large red suitcase in front of them had snapped open. There came a loud sound of rushing air, and what looked like a large, white balloon began to inflate out of it.

 

"I give you," Tadashi said as the thing inflated fully, "Baymax!" Hiro watched as a large, round, bubble robot was inflated before him. 

 

"Hello," it said in a pleasant male voice. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. How may I be of service?"

 

Hiro's jaw dropped. "You made a hospital robot?"

 

"Isn't he fantastic?! Voice activated and all. only recently completed my work on him. He's 100% fully functioning now. He's going to scan us and make sure we're OK!"

 

"H-he is?" Hiro asked timidly. 

 

"Don't worry, it's nothing invasive. Look, I'll go first."

 

Tadashi stepped closer to the bubbleman, and said "I would like you to do a wellness check."

 

"Affirmative" said the droid. A hole opened in its chest, and a blue light came out of the hole. It was a scanner. The light moved up and down Tadashi's body several times, then stopped. The light turned off, and the hole in Baymax's chest closed. 

 

"Subject is in excellent health. Subject is physically fit, and appears to have no bodily damage whatsoever."

 

Tadashi turned to Hiro, beaming. "You see?! He's amazing. Come on, now. Get up here. I need to make sure that you're OK, too."

 

Tadashi stepped aside, and Hiro walked forward uncertainly, stepping before the droid. 

 

"Baymax," Tadashi said. "Perform the same wellness test on my little brother."

 

The process started again. A hole opened in Baymax's chest, and a blue light roved over Hiro's body. After a few seconds, the light stopped, and Baymax spoke.

 

"Subject is in excellent health. Subject is physically fit, and appears to have no bodily damage whatsoever."

 

"Ha! See, I told you I was-" Hiro began, but Baymax cut across him.

 

"However, I do detect unusual hormonal activity. This has led me to conclude that the subject has recently begun puberty."

 

Hiro's spirits sank, and his face burned red. He choked on the air he was breathing.

 

"Puberty may cause acne, emotional instability, mood swings, and hair growth in areas such as the face, chest, armpits, stomach, buttocks, and penis." 

 

The robot fell silent. Hiro was burning with embarrassment. 

 

"Well well well." Tadashi said, grinning. "Look who's in puberty!"

 

"I-I'm not. . . I haven't!" Hiro sputtered. "I'm not in puberty!"

 

"Sure you are. Baymax doesn't make mistakes, and he says you are."

 

"Prove it!" Hiro said, then immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. 

 

Tadashi grinned even wider, and stalked towards Hiro. "OK, I'll prove it." Said the older brother. He leaned in close to Hiro, examining his face carefully. 

 

"No sign of hair or acne on your face. But then Baymax did say you'd only recently started puberty."

 

"I told you I haven't!" Hiro growled. 

 

"And I'm going to prove that you are!" Tadashi shot back. "Alright, first, a small education." 

 

Tadashi lifted his arms, and pulled off his shirt. All thought of protest left Hiro's mind instantly as he laid eyes on his brother's muscular chest, his six pack abs, and his round nipples. As Hiro's eyes took in the magnificent view, he felt his cock go slightly hard. 

 

"So," Tadashi began. "You can see that I have hair growing on my chest, and some on my stomach." He motioned to the trail of hair leading from his belly button down under his pants. "You can also see hair growing under my arms." Tadashi lifted his right arm to show Hiro the bush of hair growing in his armpits. 

 

"That hair all started growing when I hit puberty. And it will happen to you, too."

 

Then, in a sudden flash, Tadashi had Hiro's arms pinned above his head. The older brother pulled Hiro's shirt off, and threw it across the room.

 

"Hey! Dude, you could have just asked me to take it off!"

 

But Tadashi wasn't listening. He was examining his brother without his shirt on. Hiro was still muscular, but his muscles were nothing like Tadashi's. 

 

"Hmmmmmnnnn. . . I don't see any hair. Arms up." Hiro complied, lifting his arms and showing smooth, hairless armpits.

 

"Damn! You're a tricky one, aren't you? Alright then, next step!"

 

And before Hiro could react, Tadashi had straightened up, and began to take off his pants and underwear. 

 

Hiro felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched his brother strip down before him. Tadashi's pants fell to the floor in a bundle, as his underwear soon followed. Tadashi was now stark naked in front of Hiro, his large, flaccid, uncircumcised penis swinging slightly. Hiro felt himself go completely hard. 

 

He had never seen his bother fully nude like this before. Sure, they shared a room, and Hiro often snuck glances when they were changing, but he'd always been affraid of being caught looking by Tadashi, so he'd never seen much. But now Tadashi was purposefully showing off his privates for Hiro! And the younger brother couldn't help but feel very aroused. 

 

"Now, you see that I have a lot of hair growing around my penis." Tadashi said as though this was a normal conversation. "It's also growing on and in my, erm, butt." Tadashi turned around an spread his butt cheeks open, showing Hiro more hair. Hiro caught a glimpse of Tadashi's butt hole, and his heart skipped a beat. 

 

Tadashi turned back to Hiro, showing his penis again. He started to talk more about puberty and hair, but Hiro wasn't listening. The younger boy took a step forward, staring at his older brother's penis. Hiro longed to get on his knees and touch Tadashi's penis, to play with it (using the excuse of wanting to learn about puberty, of course). 

 

Hiro noted somewhere in the back of his mind that some sticky, wet substance seemed to be leaking out if his penis and into his underwear. He wondered vaguely what it was, before being jolted back to reality by Tadashi's voice.

 

". . . . So I won't be judging if you've hit puberty based off the amount of hair, but by if you've got hair at all."

 

Hiro's penis shifted slightly. He needed to touch Tadashi's penis without his brother realizing the true reason why. Hiro leaned forwards, and was about to stretch out his hand when, quick as he could, Tadashi crouched down, his face once again just mere inches from Hiro's crotch. Tadashi stretched out his arms, and slipped his fingers under Hiro's wasteband. 

 

"Now, let's see, once and for all, if you've hit puberty."

 

"Shit!" Hiro thought, eyes widening as Tadashi slowly started to pull down Hiro's pants and underwear. "I can't let him see my boner! He can't know how I feel about him!"

 

"Tadashi! W-wait! I don't-!"Hiro began desperately, but it was too late. Tadashi pulled down Hiro's pants, and Hiro's boner sprung free. 

 

Tadashi froze, and so did Hiro. The head of Hiro's penis was protruding from his foreskin, and was less than two inches away from Tadashi's wide eyes. 

 

Hiro was beet red now. He could tell Tadashi was shocked. So shocked, he didn't notice the small amount of black hair sprouting around Hiro's cock. 

 

Tadashi licked his lips nervously. Hiro wished with all his might that his penis would stop being hard, but he was far too aroused for that to happen. 

 

"Hi-Hiro. . . Is this really how you feel?" Tadashi asked in a low whisper. Hiro nodded slowly. Tadashi seemed to be taking this much better that Hiro had thought he would. And was it just his imagination, or was Tadashi getting hard too?

 

"Have you ever had sex?" Tadashi asked, and Hiro resisted the urge to moan as he felt his big brothers breath on the head of his penis.

 

Hiro shook his head, and watched as a sticky, clear strand of precum began to slowly leak out of his penis. 

 

"I've n-never even masturbated. I mean, I know all about sex and masturbation and everything, and I watch you change clothes whenever I can, b-but I've never actually d-done anything because we sh-share a room, and I didn't want to get c-caught."

 

Tadashi let out a gasp of air, as if he had been holding his breath. Hiro saw that Tadashi was definitely hard now. As Hiro saw his big brothers hard-on, he let out a low, desperate moan. 

 

Hiro looked into Tadashi's eyes, pleading silently. Tadashi nodded to show his understanding, and the spell that kept the two brothers relatively frozen shattered. 

 

Tadashi pulled Hiro forward, and opened his mouth. Hiro pushed his cock inside Tadashi eagerly. Tadashi closed his lips around his younger brother's penis, and swirled his tongue around the head of the boys penis. 

 

Hiro's body was racked with pleasure. He let out a small "o-oh!" And grabbed Tadashi's shoulders for support. 

 

Tadashi's eyes fluttered slightly, and he pushed the tip of his tongue under Hiro's foreskin, then moved it around the circumference of the boy's cock. 

 

"Oh sh-shit, Tadashi!" Cried Hiro, his knees shaking slightly. Hiro immediately clapped a hand to his mouth. Cussing was firmly forbidden in their household. But Tadashi only raised an eyebrow and winked at Hiro.

 

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief, but almost immediately sucked it back in as Tadashi swirled his rough tongue across the sensitive parts of Hiro's cock. 

 

Hiro grabbed onto Tadashi's head. Hiro began to make small thrusts with his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Tadashi's mouth. This felt so right, as so wrong.

 

The pleasure was stating to increase. Hiro stopped thrusting, leaned his head back, moaning, and let Tadashi do the work. Except. . . Tadashi wasn't working! He had stopped. 

 

"Wh-what? Tadashi. . . More?" Hiro moaned, but Tadashi shook his head and stood up. Hiro looked inquiringly at his brother. Why had he stopped? Was he having second thoughts?!

 

"Hiro, based on what you told me a minuet ago, I'm guessing you haven't ever cum?"

 

"What?" Hiro asked. "C-cum?"

 

"Ejaculated" Tadashi responded with a small smile. Hiro shook his head no, and Tadashi's smile widened. 

 

"I want to see it when you do" he said, then gently grabbed Hiro's shoulders with his hands. Tadashi pushed Hiro slowly down onto his bed. Hiro laid down his head on Tadashi's pillow. He was panting slightly, and his cock was pointing straight up. 

 

Tadashi crawled onto the bed. He positioned himself so that he was on top of Hiro. He pinned Hiro's arms above his head, and peered down at the boy-at his brother- with a glint in his eye.

 

"Hiro," Tadashi whispered, "spread your legs."

 

Hiro complied, and Tadashi slid down the bed so that his face was at Hiro's ass. Tadashi looked between Hiro's spread legs and whistled. The boy's he was tight, clean, pink, and beautiful. And his cock! His cock was amazing. Already at least 6 inches, and at such a young age! 

 

"Hiro, you're packing quite the arsenal here!" Tadashi said in an impressed voice. 

 

"Um, hehe, thanks, I guess?" Hiro said uncertainly. 

 

"No problemo, little bro! Now, I don't have any lube, but I do have something just about as good." Tadashi said. He reached out his hand and stroked Hiro's hole with his finger. Hiro giggled and clenched his hole. 

 

"That tickles!" Hiro said, grinning. 

 

Tadashi laughed. "My bad!"

 

"S-so what's the alternative you've g-got to lube?" Hiro stammered. It was clear that he was very nervous about this sexual encounter. Nervous, but also eager. 

 

Tadashi spat into his hand, winked at Hiro, then started rubbing it into his little brother's asshole. Hiro giggled at first, but the laughter quickly gave way to moans, as Tadashi began adding pressure to the hot, wet finger. 

 

Tadashi grinned hungrily down at Hiro. "You like that, genius?" He said with a chuckle. He pushed the tip of his middle finger inside of Hiro, and the boy gasped loudly. 

 

Tadashi pulled out the finger briefly, but only to add more saliva. He quickly thrust his finger back inside, only this time he went deeper. Hiro let out a loud moan as Tadashi pushed in past his knuckle. 

 

It was a strange yet thrilling experience for Tadashi. He had never felt inside an asshole before. Not his own, much less his brother's. He was almost greedily feeling around, making Hiro squirm.

 

"I- I think I'm ready" Hiro panted, looking down at his brothers finger disappearing into him. 

 

"I dunno, Hiro," Tadashi said, "it's your first time, we don't have real lube, I've only put one finger partially inside you for a minuet or so, and I'm not exactly small, if you know what I mean. 

 

Hiro looked over at Tadashi's cock and nodded. He had to be 8 inches at least. It would be a real stretch for Hiro's virgin hole. 

 

"K-keep going, then."

 

Tadashi patted Hiro's knee with his unoccupied hand, and pushed his other finger all the way in. He hit the back of his brother's hole, and felt a small opening there, like a second asshole. His finger wasn't long enough to push through it, but he knew that his goal would be to push something through there.

 

Tadashi pulled his finger most of the way out, then thrust it back in. He did this a few more times. Then slowly added a second finger. He spread them apart, stretching Hiro, and listened to the boy moan.

 

At long last, Tadashi decided Hiro was ready. He withdrew the fingers, and climbed back on top of his brother. Tadashi leaned down to whisper in Hiro's ear.

 

"You ready, genius?"

 

"Maybe. . . What about aunt Cass?"

 

"She went to bed a while ago. Besides, I locked the soundproof door that we installed together last year" Tadashi winked. Hiro smiled, and Tadashi felt a rush of emotion as the adorable gap in Hiro's teeth was exposed.

 

Their hard cocks were pushed together as Tadashi leaned forward and pressed his lips gently onto Hiro's. The younger Hamada moaned, and melted into the kiss.

 

Tadashi moved his hips backwards, and began to position himself at Hiro's entrance. He grabbed his cock with one hand, and guided it into place. 

 

"I must advise you to use protection, Tadashi" came a calm, male voice from behind them. Hiro jumped slightly with fright, and he and Tadashi turned their heads to look at Baymax, who was staring at them blankly.

 

"Shit!" Tadashi muttered to Hiro, "I,d almost forgotten about him!" then "No can do, Baymax."

 

The droid stared at him for a second, then continued thatkig. "I must insist. Protection exists for a reason. Would you like me to list the risk factors of unprotected sex?"

 

Tadashi frowned. "No thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy. I'm satisfied with my care."

 

The bubble droid quickly deflated, and was sucked back into the metal suitcase. While Baymax was now gone, though, the damage was done. Both boys were slowly loosing their erections. 

 

Hiro looked shyly up at Tadashi. 

 

"I-I don't really think. . . I'm not in the. . . . Not that I don't still want to do it with you. . . It's just . . . Awkward now."

 

Tadashi nodded in agreement. He wasn't feeling the sexual magic anymore either. In fact, now that Baymax had killed the mood, he was starting to rethink his actions of the past few minuets. What was he thinking, trying to fuck his little brother? It was wrong! It was beyond wrong! It was. . . Arousing?

 

Just a soon as his horniness left, it came swooping back into Tadashi. The wrongness I the situation, for some reason, made Tadashi feel more aroused. 

 

But no, Hiro had said he'd had enough, and Tadashi had to respect that, no matter how much he wanted to forget about Hiro's feelings, hold him down, and screw him raw.

 

Tadashi let out a gasp of desire. He had to get his rocks off somehow, but not here, and not now. Tadashi carefully sat up and rolled off of the bed. He stood up, and looked down at his little brother's small, naked body. A shudder of longing coursed through him, but he could see by Hiro's now flaccid cock that his brother had not swung back around to horniness.

 

"Sure thing, l-little bro. Maybe another t-time?"

 

Hiro nodded, but said nothing. He pulled his bed sheets up over himself to cover his nude form. Tadashi suddenly became painfully aware that his cock was still rock hard, dripping with pre, and pointing directly at Hiro.

 

He hastily edged away from his brother, heading for the light switch by the door.

 

"We should really get to bed. . . And if you want, I can turn off the light so you can head back over to your bed?"

 

Hiro cleared his throat. "Umm. . . Yeah, yeah let's do that."

 

Tadashi frowned slightly, but snapped the light switch down just the same. There was instantly a shuffling of feet as the room was thrown into darkness, and Hiro tore across the room to his own bed.

 

Tadashi sighed inwardly, and headed back to his own bed. He would have to ignore his raging erection, and try to get some sleep. 

 

It had been a long night. The fact that Hiro would soon be going to school with him, that they had just survived a fire, and that Tadashi had just lost one of his main professors all seemed like they had happened weeks ago, not hours.

 

Then again, the reason why they felt less important now was a huge event in itself. Tadashi had sucked his own little brother off! A fourteen year old family member! And why did this only make it more appealing to Tadashi? He didn't feel this way about any other children or family members, just Hiro.

 

With a sigh, Tadashi pushed those thoughts from his mind. It was late, and this really wasn't helping his boner go away. He'd just have to ignore it for now.

 

Tadashi pulled up his blankets, rolled over, and closed his eyes. The last naughty thought he let slip through before drifting off to sleep, was that surely Hiro would want to have sex later? Now that he'd had a taste, he would be craving more. And who did he have to come to in order to satisfy his needs besides his older brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, author guy here. I hoped you liked Chapter Two! It's probably terrible, since I wrote it all at night when I was sleepy, but whatever. Sorry about that little tease ending with the Hamadas loosing the urge. I swear you'll get your full fill in chapters 3 and 4.
> 
>  
> 
> So, if you liked this, I'd like  
> To encourage you to give tk kudos, comment your thoughts and opinions, bookmark it, or anything like those <3


	3. As My Heart Explodes (Mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick mini chapter in which Tadashi engages in sexual activities with a sleeping Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I felt bad about not updating this in a while, and got bored in forensics, so here you go: a mini sex chapter!

Tadashi awoke drearily when a line of sunlight, which had slipped through a part in the curtain over his window, crept up to his face.

 

He sat up, stretched, yawned, and blinked the fog out of his eyes. Tadashi sat there for a minute, waking up. He soon became vaguely aware that he was naked.

 

This struck him as slightly odd. He never went to bed naked. Not when Hiro was sharing a room with him, and might see Tadashi's privates. . . 

 

And then he remembered. Hiro! And last night! The fire, Baymax, and then. . . sex. . . or, almost sex. Tadashi had sucked off his little brother! He'd almost fucked him, too. He'd had his fingers inside Hiro's asshole! But he hadn't managed to go the whole way.

 

Tadashi felt himself harden. He let out a quiet gasp, and reached under the covers, wrapping his hand around his hard member. He had participated in sexual acts with his little brother! It was unbelievably, horribly wrong. . . But why didn't he care? Why did Tadashi want more? Why did he want to find Hiro right now, and fuck him till they both came?

 

Tadashi let go of his cock, and rolled out of bed. He crept across the room, and approached Hiro's place of rest.

 

Hiro was still under the covers, fast asleep. He was on his side, facing the door. What was more, Tadashi could tell by the way Hiro's white sheets clung to his small form that Hiro was still naked.

 

Tadashi moaned and moved so that he was right next to the bed, facing his brother's back. His hard cock was pointing straight at Hiro, like some sort if sexual dowsing rod.

 

Tadashi leaned forward and gently eased himself onto the bed. Hiro didn't stir, so Tadashi carefully lifted the covers that were wrapped around the boy.

 

Tadashi laid eyes on Hiro's small, naked form, smooth, hairless ass facing him, and spread every so slightly open due to the position his was in. Tadashi could also see Hiro's balls just beneath his ass. Tadashi let out another gasp, and slowly slid under the sheet next to Hiro, and wrapped his arm around the boy's midriff. 

 

As Tadashi lowered the sheet down on top of both of them, he scooted forward so that his naked body was spooning Hiro's. He felt his cock slide between Hiro's ass cheeks, and moaned once more. 

 

Hiro shuddered slightly, but didn't wake. Tadashi smiled, closed his eyes, and moved his hand so that he was cupping Hiro's privates like a teddy bear. 

 

Tadashi couldn't help himself. He started slowly humping into Hiro's ass cheeks. He felt his foreskin sliding back and forth over his head, and panted slightly as pleasure began to gently roll through him. He also felt pre leak out of his tip and start making Hiro's ass wet.

 

With the hand that was cupping Hiro's genitals, Tadashi began pulling at his younger brother's foreskin. He felt the young boy's head eagerly, and began to push his own cock further between Hiro's cheeks, although he was careful to do all if this slowly and gently, so as not to wake the boy.

 

Hiro's cock started to get hard. The boy stretched slightly, and let out a single, low moan, but stayed fast asleep. With this new development, Tadashi began to push all the way back, so that the head of his cock was striking lightly against Hiro's asshole.

 

And as Hiro's cock became hard, Tadashi stopped playing with his foreskin, and instead wrapped his hand around his little brother's cock, as began to slowly Jack him off.

 

Tadashi's thrusts became more urgent. He knew he was close, even if Hiro wasn't. Should he cum between he sleeping brother's ass? The idea seemed appealing, but then again, Tadashi was horny, and probably not thinking straight.

 

And then, suddenly, he didn't care. A massive wave of pleasure rushed through him. Tadashi's back arched, and the rest of his body went rigid. His mouth split into a silent "O", and he began to shoot thick streams of white, hot cum into his brothers ass cheeks. 

 

Tadashi's face broke into an ecstatic grin, and he thrust his cock forward twice, milking it, doubling the pleasure, and getting everything wet and sticky. 

 

Tadashi's body slowly relaxed. His muscles unclenched, his back straightened out, and and rested his head down onto Hiro's pillow. With a sigh if relief, Tadashi closed his eyes.

 

It was a miracle that Hiro had slept through that. Even though Tadashi had gone relatively slow as gentle, he knew that Hiro must've truly been exhausted to not wake up during the fact. The fire at the university last night must've taken more of a toll on Hiro than either of them had previously thought. 

 

Tadashi felt himself starting to get soft once more. His cock was losing its hardness, and was sliding slowly out of Hiro's sticky ass. 

 

The eldest Hamada tried to stay awake. He wanted to enjoy the relaxed sexual pleasures for as long as possible. It had not escaped his notice that Hiro's cock was still rock hard, and Tadashi would've loved to have exploited that. But he was unbelievably comfortable, and quickly fell into the soothing warm darkness of sleep. That last thing he thought of before drifting away, was that he would surely get to have more fun with Hiro when they both woke up.


	4. Hole To Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi coerces Hiro into having sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not really sure what to write next. I have one or two ideas, but nothing to solidly tie them into a new chapter, so is love it if you'd leave your suggestions in the comments, or else just let me know what you think of the fanfic so far

"TADASHI!!!"

 

With a jolt, the eldest Hamada awoke, staring blearily through squinted eyes against the harsh light filtering in through the bedroom window. He became fuzzily aware that he was naked, and not in his bed. He puzzled over this for a moment before the memory of last night and early this morning came back to him.

 

"H-Hiro?"

 

Tadashi looked over at his younger brother, who was sitting up in his bed- the same bed Tadashi was in- and was also naked. He was staring furiously at his older brother, and had his bed sheet held up to his chest.

 

"T-Tadashi! Why are you s-sleeping with me?"

 

Tadashi scowled. "I just got turned on this morning, Hiro. Besides, you looked so comfy. . . "

 

Hiro glared back at Tadashi.

 

"So you just decided to climb into bed with your naked little brother?"

 

"Well, I mean. . . Yeah."

 

Hiro rolled angerly out of bed and stormed over to his cabinet. Tadashi's greedy eyes followed the naked form of his brother across the room. He really wanted that ass.

 

"Hiro. . . I thought you wanted this too?" Tadashi said soothingly as he watched Hiro wrench open his cabinet and pull on a pair of tight red underwear.

 

Tadashi stretched and sat up straighter. He was slightly puzzled by Hiro's behavior. Had it not been the younger brother who had initiated sexual contact between them last night? But now he was acting like it had never happened, and as if Tadashi was some sort of creep for trying to follow through on what Hiro had started.

 

Hiro turned around and faced Tadashi, who licked his lips nervously a the sight of his little brother's bare arms, legs, and chest.

 

"I do want it, 'Dashi. Just not like this! Not first thing in the morning, not all at once, and certainly not right after we've escaped from a fire where a man died!"

 

Tadashi pushed himself out of bed too, purposefully letting Hiro see his achingly hard cock. The older boy walked over to his much smart brother, and took Hiro's hand in his.

 

"What if this is exactly what I need, though?" He asked quietly as he moved their hands onto his hard member. 

 

"What if I need my little brother's body to get me through these . . . Hard times?"

 

Hiro closed his eyes and moaned softly. Tadashi looked down at him and was happy to see a tent rising in Hiro's underwear. He reached down and placed his hands under Hiro's waistband, and began to slowly push the underwear down.

 

"But . . . It's the middle of the day. . . " Hiro murmured, although he allowed his underwear to be pushed down to a crumpled heap around his ankles, "isn't this a nighttime thing?"

 

Tadashi's breath caught in his throat at he laid eyes on Hiro's hard, uncircumcised penis. 

 

"Not. . . Not necessarily." He said. 

 

Tadashi grabbed Hiro's shoulders gently, and steered him back over to the bed. He laid Hiro down on his stomach, spread his legs, and stared in awe at the boy's tight, virgin asshole.

 

"Are. . . Are you sure, Tadashi?"

 

"What's there to not be sure about?" Tadashi chuckled. 

 

"I mean. . . We're brothers. . . And I'm only 15."

 

"14", Tadashi corrected. Hiro scowled at this.

 

"I turn 15 in two months. It's close enough. And isn't 14 worse?"

 

Tadashi had actually given this a surprising amount of thought since last night. 

 

"Hiro, I don't care about it as long as you don't. I love you, nii-san, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But we both want this, right?"

 

Hiro nodded slowly. Tadashi grinned and reached out to squeeze his brothers ass gently. Hiro's breath caught in his throat.

 

Tadashi lowered his voice to a crooning, caring level. "So, it's alright with you, then, sexy?"

 

Hiro moaned softly as Tadashi allowed a finger to slip into Hiro's ass crack. The boy nodded, and Tadashi's face broke into a grin. 

 

Tadashi leaned forward and whispered in Hiro's ear. 

 

"Don't move a muscle. I need to get something from my cabinet."

 

Tadashi placed a kiss delicately onto Hiro's check, then moved off the bed and crept across the room. When he reached his cabinet he opened it carefully and removed a small packet of lube.

 

The eldest Hamada lept back across he room, tearing the packet open with his teeth as he went. He bounded playfully onto the bed, and gazed lovingly at his naked brother.

 

"Hiro, you're so damn sexy!" Tadashi murmured as he reached forward and traced circles around his little brother's asshole with his index finger.

 

"You're pretty fine yourself." Hiro winked back before gasping at Tadashi's touch.

 

Tadashi moaned with longing and squeezed out the packet of lube onto Hiro's tight hole. He knew he should prepare Hiro with a finger or two, but Tadashi was too horny to wait. He did as much as rubbing the lube in, and partially inserting one finger for a few seconds, then moved so he was on top of Hiro's small form, his hard cock pressed against the wet entrance to Hiro's ass.

 

"Hiro, this might hurt at first, but the pain won't last long. You understand? And when it's gone, it should feel amazing."

 

"Just. . . just do it already!" Hiro panted, his eyes closed.

 

"I love you, genius." 

 

"I love you too, nerd."

 

Tadashi grinned, then slowly began pushing inside Hiro. To Tadashi, it felt like heaven. It was better than when he had fucked Go-Go long ago when they'd first met! But Hiro gasped loudly, gritted his teeth, and scrunched up his face.

 

"Oooohhhh God yes! It's OK, Hiro. It'll only hurt for a minute. And this feels so fucking good to me!"

 

Hiro's breath came out in sharp bursts. It felt like someone was tearing his abdomen open! But he held on, trusting in Tadashi. Although he couldn't help clamping down tightly onto his brother's cock.

 

"It's. . . It's OK, T-Tadashi! I can take it! It's getting better. . ." Hiro panted. He was arching his back slightly, even though Tadashi was hardly an inch inside him.

 

And it really was getting better. The pain was beginning to fade away, and was replaced by a strange yet pleasant feeling Hiro had never experienced before. 

 

Tadashi pushed in another quarter if an inch. Hiro grunted, but nodded at his brother, signaling that he was alright. 

 

Tadashi's impulses screamed for him to give one giant thrust, to push all the way inside his brother, but the need to make certain his Hiro was OK overrode that impulse.

 

"F-fuck, 'Dashi!" Hiro gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "That-that's. . . Amazing!!!"

 

Tadashi grinned. He pushed in further and moaned.

 

"I kn-know, Hiro! It's really s-something else!"

 

With one final dedicated thrust, Tadashi managed to get all the way inside Hiro. The older brother bit his lip, and added a tiny bit more lube from the packet before throwing it aside and gripping the bedsheets tightly on either side of Hiro's head.

 

Tadashi started to pull out slowly. Hiro's breath started coming out in sharp pants, and Tadashi paused for a moment, but Hiro motioned for him to keep going, and the older brother pulled out until only his head remained inside Hiro.

 

With only a seconds pause, Tadashi shoved the full length of his uncut cock back into Hiro. Both boys let out load moans of pleasure. Tadashi had evidently hit Hiro's sweet spot.

 

Now that both boys were comfortable, and Hiro was adequately lubed up, Tadashi fell into a rhythm of pushing his cock in, semi-slowly pulling it most of the way back out, then sliding it squeltchily back inside Hiro's virgin hole.

 

Never before had Tadashi been this glad that he and Hiro had installed a soundproof door. Both brother's loud moans were mixing together and echoing around the room. Even with the door, Tadashi was amazed that aunt Cass couldn't hear them fucking.

 

Hiro let out a loud "aaaahhhhhh!" With every thrust of Tadashi's cock, and Tadashi was mirroring this with nearly every movement, although admittedly he wasn't as loud.

 

The eldest Hamada started to thrust faster. Hiro's moans grew in intensity steadily along with Tadashi's thrusts, but the boy gave no sign of discomfort.

 

"Ooooohhhhh, fuck, Hiro! Y-you're so t-tight!"

 

"That's. . . That's g-good, right?" Hiro panted, tongue lolling out slightly.

 

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, it's r-really good!"

 

Tadashi's balls started slapping against Hiro's every time Tadashi's cock pushed in. It added a rhythmic *smack* *smack* *smack* to the sex noises already filling the room.

 

Hiro could feel his brother strike his sweet spot with nearly every thrust, giving the underage boy the kind of extreme pleasure he had never felt before. Hiro lost himself in the pleasure, and laid on the bed like a rag-doll, mouth open, eyes glazed. 

 

Tadashi was beginning to feel a buildup in his lower gut. An increasingly large wave of pleasure was steadily coursing through him. 

 

"H-Hiro! I think I'm gonna c-cum!" 

 

Hiro knew what that meant, but had never seen or experienced it. And right now, he didn't particularly care. 

 

Hiro swallowed, then shakily muttered "d-do it!"

 

Tadashi started gasping loudly. "Ah! Aaahh! Ahhhh!! Fuck yes!! Ahhhh! Hiro!" 

 

With a final thrust of his hard cock deep into his brother's asshole, Tadashi started shooting his massive, hot, sticky load. 

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Fuck yes!" Cried Tadashi as a look of ecstasy crossed his face. He felt his cock twitch and contract hard as it kept shooting, filling up Hiro's ass. 

 

When finally Tadashi ceased cumming, he was hit by a wave of exhaustion. He pulled squeltchily out of Hiro with a sound like a wet suction cup. He watched as white fluid spilled out of Hiro's gaping hole onto the bed. Tadashi caught a strong whiff of a chlorine-like smell. 

 

Tadashi collapsed on his back next to Hiro, who looked at him stunned. 

 

"'D-Dashi. . . That was amazing!"

 

Tadashi grinned drearily. "Fuck yeah it was! I'm sorry you didn't cum, little bro. I'll make sure you do n-n-n-next t-time" Tadashi gave a huge yawn. Though he'd just slept for nearly 12 hours, he could feel himself beginning to fade into sleep again. 

 

Hiro rolled over and embraced Tadashi, snuggling up close. Tadashi could feel Hiro's hard cock pressing into his side. 

 

The older brother grinned, and slowly ran his fingers through Hiro's hair. 

 

"I love you, nii-san. I'm just going to take a short nap, ok? Can you wake me in half an hour?"

 

Hiro smiled innocently and nodded. 

 

"Sure thing, 'Dashi. I love you too. Sweet dreams."

 

Tadashi's final thought before he drifted off was that surely this is what perfection was. For he was perfectly happy, and he knew Hiro was too.


End file.
